Thankful Heart
"Thankful Heart" is performed by Scrooge and the cast in The Muppet Christmas Carol. Scrooge sings this song as he walks around the city giving (and buying) Christmas gifts to other people as he promises to be a better person. Muppets Christmas Carol Scrooge: With a thankful heart With an endless joy With a growing family Every girl and boy Will be nephew and niece to me Townsfolk: Nephew and niece to me Scrooge: Will bring love, hope and peace to me Townsfolk: Love, hope and peace to me Scrooge: Yes, and every night will end And every day will start With a grateful prayer And a thankful heart Scrooge: With an open smile and with open doors I will bid you welcome What is mine is yours With a glass raised to toast your health Townsfolk: With a glass raised to toast your health Scrooge: And a promise to share the wealth Townsfolk: Promise to share the wealth Scrooge: I will sail a friendly course File a friendly chart On a sea of love and a thankful heart Scrooge: Life is like a journey Who knows when it ends? Yes, and if you need to know The measure of a man You simply count his friends Stop and look around you The glory that you see Is born again each day Don't let it slip away How precious life can be Scrooge: With a Thankful heart that is wide awake I do make this promise Every breath I take Will be used now to sing your praise Townsfolk: Used now to sing your praise Scrooge: And beg you to share my day Townsfolk: Beg you to share my days Scrooge: With a loving guarantee That even if we part Scrooge and Townsfolk: I will hold you close in a thankful heart Scrooge: I will hold you close in a thankful heart Townsfolk: In a thankful heart! Princess Yuna's Christmas Carol With a thankful heart With an endless joy With a growing family Every girl and boy Will be nephew and niece to me (Nephew and niece to me) Will bring love, hope and peace to me (Love, hope and peace to me) Yes, and every night will end And every day will start With a grateful prayer And a thankful heart With an open smile and with open doors I will bid you welcome What is mine is yours With a glass raised to toast your health (With a glass raised to toast your health) And a promise to share the wealth (Promise to share the wealth) I will sail a friendly course File a friendly chart On a sea of love and a thankful heart Life is like a journey Who knows when it ends? Yes, and if you need to know The measure of a man You simply count his friends Stop and look around you The glory that you see Is born again each day Don't let it slip away How precious life can be With a thankful heart that is wide awake I do make this promise Every breath I take Will be used now to sing your praise (Used now to sing your praise) And beg you to share my day (Beg you to share my days) With a loving guarantee That even if we part I will hold you close in a thankful heart I will hold you close in a thankful heart In a thankful heart! Trivia * This song was sung by Pythor P. Chumsworth in Princess Yuna's Christmas Carol Category:Songs Category:Disney Songs Category:Christmas Songs Category:Group songs